requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Layth
__NOEDITSECTION__ Allah! There is no God but He, the Living, Who needs no other but Whom all others need. He is never drowsy nor does He rest. Space and the Earth belong to Him; who can intercede without His consent? He knows everything people have done and will do, and no one can grasp the least of His knowledge, without His review. His throne extends over the heavens and the Earth and He doesn't tire in their safekeeping. He alone is the Most High, the Lord Sovereign Supreme. '- Qur'a 2:255' 'Overview' From the far off sands to the East, hailing from lands old, always ravaged by the winds, the dust, the spray of the ocean! Layth is the Lion, the noble predator who has come from afar to find his place, to claim land and to have a purpose to support the Praxis of Kingsmouth and those within it. A strong, tall man, dark, handsome, he presents himself in a collect manner, always seeking to be the noble creature that he is. However, behind this noble, humble exterior, what sort of creature is he? Something dark looms behind those eyes, is the savage within seeking freedom? Who is to know the truth? Only time shall tell if the Lion lives up to his name in action, besides bearing. Description Looking at Layth it's easy to tell that he isn't built as this hulking man with rippling muscles who can swoop a woman off their feet, you know, much like in those crappy romance novels. Layth, stands at six even, has an athletic build, with a mane of black hair that falls to his shoulder. From hair to eyes, Layth has deep, light blue-ish gray soulful eyes, that harbor an intensity within them that hint at a darkness that hints at something pushed from the forefront of his personality. Besides the basic run down of height, build, eye color and hair, Layth has rather obvious Middle Eastern features along with an Arabic accent with his English. Layth tends to walk with a sense of purpose, proud, head up, shoulders back, chest out, many people see this as a Military bearing of some sort. Movement tends to also be fluid, easy going, when it comes down to, obviously he has had some sort of martial training in his past to give him that quick movement. Clothing tends to very for the tall, middle eastern man, yet regardless, one thing that never changes is the stainless steel bracelet worn on his right wrist. 'Gallery' Below are just some visual for Layth that I wish to share. 'Music' Below are some song links to music that inspires the player of Layth. * Tales of the Sand - Myrath * Jihad - by Motherjane * Gobind De Lal - by Diljit * Sev Orer (Dark Days) - by Alan Shavarsh Bardezbanian 'Rumors' OOC: If anyone feels there is a Rumor to put out there about Layth, feel free to add said Rumor! * This guy's been around the block. I'm starting to think he's older than he looks... Maybe he's hiding his age to hide from a bad past? * When the going gets tough, the tough pee on other vampires. Take Layth for example... Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Gangrel Category:Vampire